


Recuerdos

by lethargicsoftie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American Revolution, Fluff and Angst, Human America (Hetalia), Human England (Hetalia), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicsoftie/pseuds/lethargicsoftie
Summary: "Cuando acabe la guerra va a acabar nuestro secreto, Arthur."





	Recuerdos

Me había enamorado perdidamente de un hombre inglés. Él era rubio con brillantes ojos verdes que eran acompañados por unas muy pobladas y adorables cejas, un poco más bajo y de contextura más pequeña a la mía; en cuanto a edad era dos años mayor que yo.

Hablando de su personalidad, era bastante opuesto a  mí , él era prepotente y bastante fácil de hacer enojar. Yo igualmente amaba eso porque al fin y al cabo fue lo que llamó mi atención la primera vez que lo vi. Su nombre era Arthur, Arthur  Kirkland .

Mis sentimientos eran totalmente correspondidos y ya llevábamos casi un año de relación. Pero llegar hasta aquí no fue fácil, para los dos fue bastante complicado acercarnos con alguna excusa porque él, al ser un soldado del ejército británico, debía mantener distancia con los soldados estadounidenses y nosotros no teníamos permitido hablar con ellos ya que estaba considerado como traición en tiempos de guerra tan críticos como los que estaban ocurriendo. Pero una vez pudimos hacerlo, comenzamos a escabullirnos cuando teníamos oportunidad para poder vernos, aunque fueran unos minutos al día. Al final terminamos enamorados el uno del otro, fue Arthur quien se declaró a mí, demoró unos minutos porque estaba demasiado nervioso, tratando de mantener su postura como si yo no lo hubiese visto reír o estar triste alguna vez.

Aunque, por más que nos amaramos, ninguno de los dos podía dejar las tropas o al menos no hasta que acabara la guerra. Nuestro patriotismo no iba a permitirlo, yo quería la independencia de mi nación y obviamente a él le beneficiaría más que no nos independizáramos. Nunca tuvimos peleas por eso, entendíamos completamente lo que el otro sentía y como nunca vi a Arthur actuar hacia mis compatriotas de la misma forma en la que actuaban los demás soldados británicos, no iba a molestarme con él. 

Últimamente nuestra relación estaba mejorando mucho, por fin logramos tener la privacidad para llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Fue uno de los mejores momentos que he pasado con Arthur. Poder sentir que nos pertenecíamos, tan sólo recordarlo me llenaba totalmente de felicidad y sé que a él también. 

La única cosa que podía molestarme de nuestra relación era el hecho de que todo lo que hacíamos debía ser en secreto, pero acordamos que no sería así para siempre. Acordamos que una vez acabara la guerra estaríamos juntos públicamente, sin ser parte de las tropas y sin importarnos mucho el gran rechazo público que, sabíamos, íbamos a recibir. Por ahora sólo nosotros dos estábamos conscientes de lo que ocurría, era como si estuviéramos encerrados en un mundo pequeño, pero si era con él yo estaba más que feliz.

Ya era el día, ya nos encontrábamos en el campo de batalla país contra país, no había vuelta atrás. Por suerte logré ver a Arthur antes de todo, él me sonrió y me dijo que todo saldría bien, que me amaba con todo su corazón y que lo recordara hasta que acabara la batalla. No voy a negar que estaba algo asustado y que lo que más quise hacer en esa conversación fue llorar.

Estuve a punto de morir muchas veces, me desconcentraba fácil tratando de ver que Arthur estuviese bien. Después de un rato ya podía notar que íbamos ganando, casi no teníamos heridos y el bando británico se veía bastante vacío; Arthur seguía en pie y no lo notaba herido. 

_ Sólo un poco más...  _ Pensé, rogando porque el ejército británico diese orden de retirada. 

Estuve a punto de acabar con uno de sus comandantes, aunque no me importaba quien fuese, yo solamente quería que todo se terminara para ir a abrazar a Arthur y asegurarme de que estuviera completamente bien. Antes de poder hacer algo escuché cómo le daba la orden a alguien más de que acabara conmigo, noté que por alguna razón él no tenía armas y por eso estaba buscando ayuda en alguno de sus soldados. Repentinamente mi cerebro ya no comprendía mucho de lo que acababa de pasar, tenía a un tembloroso Arthur frente a mi apuntando su arma a mi cabeza. 

_¿Qué?_    


Tragué saliva fuerte. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, no tenía ningún lugar cercano donde cubrirme y mi cuerpo ni siquiera respondía, estaba petrificado. 

El otro hombre comenzó a gritarle a Arthur, demandando que disparara de una vez, que si acaso no sabía en  qué  situación estaban y que si era tan poco hombre como para jalar el gatillo y matar a un estúpido americano. Pude ver los sus hermosos ojos verdes llenarse poco a poco de lágrimas, Arthur estaba asustado. Sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo, de calmarlo y decirle que todo era un mal sueño. Pero no podía.

Los gritos no hacían más que desesperar a Arthur, quien ya totalmente cansado, tomó con más fuerza su arma y la apuntó hacia él. No, no podía matarlo, si lo hacía lo matarían a él después.

El hombre se puso nervioso y comenzó de nuevo a gritarle más órdenes, recordándole que si no hacía caso el también sería asesinado; seguramente por dentro estaba rezando por su vida. 

Arthur volvió a apuntar a  mí , mis ojos ya no podían retener las lágrimas, tenía mucho miedo, no quería morir así; no quería que Arthur me matara. Lo único que salió de mis labios en ese momento fue un "Arthur, por favor no", él no respondió. No me pidió perdón, no me dijo nada, se quedó en silencio dejando que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas mientras se preparaba para jalar el gatillo. Viendo esto, por fin pude reaccionar, lo hice automáticamente, no pensé en nada y sacando una de mis pistolas fui yo quien le disparó a él, justo en su frente. 

El fuerte sonido del disparo me hizo volver a la realidad, a darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Vi el cuerpo ya inerte de Arthur caer al suelo con la expresión de tristeza más real que había llegado a ver jamás, junto a una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su  cráneo , la cual comenzó a crear un charco en la tierra. Sólo quise devolver el tiempo en ese momento. El comandante, quien estuvo viendo todo bastante confundido, huyó de allí y yo no pude hacer nada más que sentarme en el suelo; sólo podía ver el rostro de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. ¿Por qué no quitaba esa expresión de tristeza? ¿por qué me miraba como si no me culpara de nada? Se veía triste, pero no como si me detestara, parecía como si me extrañara; su expresión era la misma que cuando debes dar una despedida que no quieres dar.

Minutos después supe que los  británicos  se habían rendido, que la guerra había terminado y que por fin alcanzamos nuestro objetivo. Seríamos independientes, por lo que luche tantos años de mi vida por fin había llegado. Pero no me hacía feliz, quería celebrarlo con Arthur, quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo logré, que ahora podríamos vivir juntos sin que nuestros jefes nos hicieran daño por ello. 

Yo mismo me encargué de dañar los sueños de los dos, mi miedo a morir hizo que acabara con el amor de mi vida, a la persona más linda del mundo, a quien pudo mostrarme la felicidad verdadera. En ese instante pensé en irme yo también junto a él, miraba el arma que había usado, pero ya no tenía valentía para jalar el gatillo de nuevo. Simplemente me quedé con los recuerdos que teníamos, desde el más dulce que fue haberle conocido hasta el más amargo que fue  haber  acabado con su vida. Sé que nunca podré saldar la deuda que dejé ese día.

Al menos sé que esos recuerdos me permitirán amarlo hasta el día en el que yo muera y podamos estar juntos de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> 100% hecho con amor (🌼❛ ֊ ❛„)


End file.
